


"Did I ask?" - cazzie ft. elsa

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: The parents are out for the evening and the kids have fun.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie
Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949590
Kudos: 79





	"Did I ask?" - cazzie ft. elsa

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet!  
> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

After a long, hard school day and a shorter, but much harder training Casey Gardner returned home to her humble abode. Izzie was hot on her heels as she usually was these days because she wasn't ready to go to her own house just yet.

The couple were lounging in the living room, when Elsa came rushing down the stairs. A look of relief crossed her face when she saw the pair and she said, 'Casey, I'm glad I caught you. I won't be home tonight,'

Casey raised an eyebrow. 'Did I ask?' Beside her, Izzie laughed softly and nudged her with her elbow. 'Fine,' she conceded. 'Pray tell us, mother of mine, where you shall spend the later hours of this wondrous day.'

'You kind of overdid it there,' her girlfriend commented offhandedly.

'You're so hard to please,' the athlete replied before smiling and adding, 'good thing I signed up for the hard stuff.' She returned her attention to the parent. 'So, Elsa, whose amorous bed are you going to fall into this time?'

Elsa did not look amused. 'Ha ha. You're so funny, Casey. It's just dinner with the support group parents.'

'Sounds boring. Have fun,' her daughter told her.

'I will,' she assured. 'Dinner's in the fridge, there's enough to feed an army so feel free to take home some leftovers,' she said, addressing the last part to their guest. 

'Bold of you to assume she'll like it,' Casey pointed out and wriggled her eyebrows.

Izzie smiled. 'Thanks, Mrs Gardner.'

'Oh, your father is working a late shift tonight so he won't be here either, and Sam is having dinner with Zahid and his parents, so you ladies will be home alone,' Elsa informed before grabbing her purse and her jacket. 

'Awesome, you should have led with that,' Casey replied with a smirk.

'Alright, kids. I'm off, try not to burn the house down while I'm away,' the parent told them as she headed to the door.

A chorus of 'bye Elsa' and 'bye Mrs Gardner' was heard as the front door closed behind the mother. The couple stayed silent and listened as the car engine started and drove away. Then, Casey turned to her girlfriend with a mischievous smile. 'We're home... alone... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

'If you're thinking about raiding the junk food cupboard, then probable not,' Izzie answered dryly. 

'It's like you read my mind,' the other athlete remarked with wonder. 'Are you going to tattle on me?'

Izzie rolled her eyes and smiled. 'You know I won't, but I will question your motives so you'll see this isn't actually what you want.'

Casey frowned in confusion. 'What are you talking about?'

'Do you really want to eat that junk food, which you know will make you sick afterwards, or are you just craving that adrenaline rush you get from doing something you're not supposed to?' 

'Oh.' She considered her girlfriend's words and pouted. 'I hate it when you use your intricate knowledge of my mind as a tool against my bad behaviour. That's cheating, what are we supposed to do now if not break any rules?'

Izzie laughed at the other girl's lament. 'We could watch Netflix and chill?'

Casey grinned at the suggestion, immediately forgetting her previous sorrow. 'Netflix and chill it is.' 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Drop a kudos/comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
